


Love Bite

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Hickeys, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Any battle field or dangerous mission in the whispering woods would have been placed to be for Adora and Glimmer right now.  Adora sat with her back straight on the Ottoman in Angella’s office as the older woman dabbed the cotton ball on Adora’s neck.





	Love Bite

Any battle field or dangerous mission in the whispering woods would have been placed to be for Adora and Glimmer right now.  Adora sat with her back straight on the Ottoman in Angella’s office as the older woman dabbed the cotton ball on Adora’s neck.  The blonde girl had her chin lifted by the Queen’s soft hand.  She removed her long white gloves for this.  She didn’t want to stain them with the foundation concealer she needed to use on Adora. 

 

Adora had her eyes shut tight and her face and ears were completely red.  Glimmer on the chair behind the two was no better.  Her embarrassment outreached what she eve thought possible.  She would gladly teleport herself into a landmine field then be present right now.

 

Angella was delighting in this.  Rightfully so she would be expected to scold Adora and Glimmer for their obvious misdeeds; but her silence was enough to punish these two more than just yelling.

 

It was an odd circumstance to how she found out about the two of them.

 

Adora was out training on the castle grounds while Angella happened to be walking past.  She saw what appeared to be a large bruise on the girl’s neck.  A closer look indicated it was something far from what she originally thought. 

 

 

Her motherly instinct went into full affect as she confronted Adora in a disapproving tone.

 

 

_“Adora,” She began.  Making the girl flinch.  Beginning to dread what she might have done to deserve such a tone.  “As She-Ra and as someone who lives in the Castle, I would expect you to be more subtle with your endeavors.”_

_Adora gave her a confused look “I’m sorry your Majesty, but I don’t now what I did wrong?” She responded.  Slightly shaken by the Queen’s words._

_Angella have a sour look to her and pointed to her neck “The mark on your neck, Adora.  It’s not my business to pry into your romantic life—but I would like you to conceal that with some make-up if you’re going to be galivanting around the castle grounds in a sports top”_

_Her glare to Adora brought chills down her spine.  Adora foolishly mistaken it for a bruise and didn’t think anything of it this morning.  Turns out it wasn’t passable for a bruise and the Queen spotted it from several feet away._

_Adora hung he head in shame “I’m sorry”_

_Angella then gave her an amused look.  “No need to apologize Adora, I think the person who did that owes you one. I know I shouldn’t pry but may I ask who gave you such a large mark?”_

_Angella assumed it could have been the troublesome Feline hybrid from the Horde or one of the new Castle guard trainees that has been fawning over her these past few weeks._

_She saw from Adora’s ears go red as she lifted her head and answered “Princess Glimmer” she replied.  The bashfulness in her tone was adorable; but now that the culprit was Glimmer, she had to take some action now.  She took Adora by the hand like a child being pulled out of a store by their parent and made her way to Glimmer’s room._

_Adora then nervously rambled out another apology as well as an explanation that was a bit too much information for the Queen to wish to know._

_“Glimmer said I would like it, so when she got on top of me and told me to—”_

_She was cut off by the queen with fake cough “Adora, sweetie, again.  You are NOT in trouble.  Also, no need to explain the why and how. As a once married woman, I can assure you I understand, completely”_

_Oh, Adora.  If you only knew how embarrassed, you should be after saying that._

_At least Angella didn’t have to worry about Adora being the one to ravage her precious Glimmer.  Turns out Glimmer is the mastermind behind the relationship_

_One they arrived to Glimmer’s door the Queen knocked on it.  To where she was greeted by her ever-reluctant daughter and Bow and Princess’s Mermista and Perfuma._

_Judging by the discomfort in Adora’s eyes.  Something had gone wrong. Angella spoke up._

_“Glimma ~” her voice had a hint of a laugh in it.  Her accent in full effect.  “A word please?”_

_Glimmer walked over to her mother and glanced at her friends behind her to see f they were watching; which they were.  Angella motioned for Adora to stand in front of Angella.  Her the Queen then lifted up Adora’s chin to reveal to Glimmer and for everyone else in the room for that matter the obviously large hickey.  Glimmer’s mouth dropped as she watched Adora’s face wince.  A small thud came from behind her as someone must have dropped something in shock.  Not willing to look behind her, she saw her mother’s hand gesture her to come with her.  Angella had her hands on Adora’s shoulders to guide her out of the room.  Adora had her hands covering her face so she did need the guidance._

_Once they left the room Glimmer could hear giggles and “OOOOOHHH” escaping from the room.  Glimmer snapped “Mom! You embarrassed me! And look what you did to Adora!”_

_Angella then scoffed “’What I did? I’m not the one who marked up Adora.  The poor girl is in this predicament because of you, my dear Glimmer”_

_Glimmer groaned “Moooooommmmm”_

_“Glimmer?”_

_The lavender haired teen ran her hands down her face “Please, just punish me and get this over with”_

_Angella grinned but didn’t answer her._

_“mom? MOM!”_

Angella had finished applying the foundation to Adora’s neck to conceal It. She looked at the girl and gave her a smile.  Adora returned a shy smile back to her.  Angella then placed two small bottles in Adora’s hands. 

 

“It will probably last a few days.  Use this larger bottle first and dab it to where you want to conceal and then the smaller one is the foundation and that will make it disappear.  It comes off in water easily”

 

Angella patted her shoulder and assured her again “Your still not in trouble, I’m sorry if I made you feel embarrassed.  You can go off now, I need to have a word with Glimmer, and she is also not in trouble”

 

Adora nodded and left the room quickly.  Glimmer wished she had stayed but her mother then sat down on the ottoman that Adora was once sitting on and crossed her legs and arms and beaed a smile over to her completrly red faced daughter.

 

Glimmer then jumped up “Okay! Please ground me! Yell at me! Something! This being cool about it is torture!”

 

Angella held back a laugh. 

 

“Now Glimma ~ why would I be so angry? Your seventeen.  Your learning to know better.  I’m sure this won’t happen again.  Will it?” she teased. 

 

Glimmer sat back down and covered her face with her hands “Oh, please just yell or something.  You make this sound like it’s funny or something”

 

“Oh, dear.  It is, that large mark you left on Adora.  My sweet child, you don’t have a clue to what you’re doing”

 

Glimmer’s jaw dropped and looked at her mouth.

 

She’s insulting her kissing.  She did admitily give Adora a super large hickey.  But didn’t think Adora of all people would bruise like a peach.

 

Angella then furthered Glimmer’s embarrassment by saying “when will the wedding be?”

 

Glimmer then jumped up “Mom! Please! Stop.  Stop having fun with this.  Just ground me and get this over with”  she pleaded. 

 

Angella shook her head “Glimmer, no amount of yelling I can do can equate to the screams in your head at this moment”

 

She was right. 

 

Glimmer’s mind was a mess right now after this.  Hands down the most embarrassing day of her young life.

 

Angella then got up and opened the door.  She turned to Glimmer and smiled.

 

“You know, I would be lying if said this never happened to me.  Maybe I’ll tell you the story someday, but for now I think I took enough of your time today”

 

Glimmer was glad her mother didn’t share her gross hickey story about her and Micah.  But she made her way to the door without looking up at her mother. 

 

Angella smiled “Go easy on my daughter-in-law from now on, okay?”

 

“Mom! AAAHHH!” and she teleported away leaving a small cloud of pink sparkles behind her.

 

Oh, this was far better then yelling.  Glimmer will never do that again. 


End file.
